The mind of a Demon
by LittleBlackBook
Summary: You are no longer in control of your body, you now have the mind, thoughts, and body of a young student named Kurt Wagner. A joker on the outside,but the inside of his head reveals his true self to you. (PG 13 for some later chapters, or cause I say so)


"The mind of a Demon"  
  
Today, you are no longer yourself, you will leave your body in exchange the body, thoughts, and emotions of a young, 16 year old boy old by the name of Kurt Wagner. You begin your day by waking up in the in your room at the "Xavier institute for Gifted Students" to the sound of beeping. You open your eyes, feeling terrible. The first thing you see is the digital clock, which reads '8:01 a.m.'. You shut off the alarm and hop out of bed and walk to the mirror. You comb over your bed head, trying not to look at the rest of your body. The first thought of the day isn't a question, or a complaint. Instead, it is a color. Your first thought is "Blue", same thing every morning. You hate your appearance, your blue fur, moonlight yellow eyes, pointy ears, and a long, demonic tail. You stretch your three fingered hands out and yawn.   
  
You pick up the sound of a sharp rap on the door.   
  
"Kurt" sounded the deep voice of a young man "Are you up?" He asks as you turn toward the door.   
  
"Ja Scott. I'm up." You murmur tiredly, your voice is soft and you have a German accent. "Good, get your inducer on and come down to breakfast." He said in a leader-like voice and walked off. You drag your feet to your dresser and stare at the bulky watch resting upon it. You pick up the watch and stare at it for a moment.   
  
"Maybe, maybe just today. I won't wear it..." You think to yourself.  
  
"For Amanda's sake"   
  
Your thought is followed by the mental image of a young pretty girl with long dark hair saying "Kurt, don't hide yourself, your too unique to be like this. Show the world your real face"   
  
You look at the watch again and sadly thought, "I'm sorry Amanda. Not today." You put on the inducer, heave a sigh, and press one of its many buttons with a quiet click. You are instantly showered with a hologram from the watch. You then walk to the mirror, and you look at yourself again. You now look more human, your blue furs now pale skin, your tail is gone, and your eyes are now black as coal. The hologram also gives you an outfit, so you don't have to change out of your pajamas. You yawn again and begin for the door. Suddenly out of nowhere, young girl with navy blue eyes and brown hair tied back in a ponytail phases through the door like a ghost and runs towards you, carrying a textbook. She goes through you accidentally and then jumps to a stop.   
  
"Kurt!" She chirps, turning around the same time you do. She has a very cheery, valley girl voice.   
  
"Hey, like, thanks for letting me borrow your textbook last night. I would have totally bombed the history test were having today without it to study off of." She hands you the book and then takes a good look at you.   
  
"Hey, Kurt. You ok? You look kinda gloomy." You smile wearily at her, trying to make your smile look authentic.   
  
"I'm fine Kitty. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."  
  
You try to make yourself sound chipper like her while at the same time you're thinking, "You try being happy when your blue." She puts her hand on your shoulder and you feel yourself become transparent. You sink into the floor, as if you were on an elevator. You look to the side and see Kitty going down with you. After a few floors you reach a kitchen, the two of you are hovering directly over a table with food spread across it. You realize your in a predicament and without warning you disappear in a cloud of sulfuric smoke.  
  
For a split second your in some other dimension, you unfortunately take a whiff of the brimstone air, which smells terrible. Before you know it, you have materialized back into the kitchen just a few inches over your seat, a loud 'bamf' sound comes from right behind you as you fall onto the chair. You look around the table, a bunch of other people are already seated and have started breakfast. They take a look at you, as if expecting something. A short, heavily built man who isn't sitting at the table lowers a newspaper, sniffs the air like a dog, and glares at you.   
  
"Hey elf" He growls from behind the paper. "Where the heck is half-pint? Didn't she come down with you?" his voice is deep and animal like, almost as if he was trying to scare you. It sort of works, but you are used to his tough-guy attitude. You try to answer when the sound of a bump, followed by an "ouch" came from under the middle of the table. Kitty then phased through it, rubbing a lump on her head.   
  
"I'm here Mr. Logan." She mutters as she walks through the table to her seat. Logan mutters something inaudible, then lifts the paper to hide his face again.   
  
"What a way to start the morning" You think to yourself and begin to fill your plate with some sausages. You remain quiet, trying to pick up bits and pieces of the peoples conversations to bide your time. Your not really hungry, but you eat anyways. You think about nothing too important, mainly things like Amanda and how Logan lost his temper in the danger room yesterday when Kitty accidentally phased through some expensive machinery and short-circuited it. Halfway through breakfast, you start to think about how much you hate yourself. You try to think more positively, but a little voice in the back of his mind comes up every so often to remind you of the freak you were. It didn't matter how many times you tried to get rid of that voice, it always sounded so true.   
  
"Monster." It hisses. It sounds nothing like you.   
  
"Even your mother had enough sense to leave you. She left you, because a demon like you could never amount to   
  
anything" It growls   
  
"You're NOTHING!"   
  
You choke on your scrambled eggs when you tried to drown the voice out. You grab for your orange juice, still choking.   
  
"Kurt, are ya ok?" a deep southern drawl comes from across the table as you gulp down your juice,   
  
"Really, y'should try to chew yer food." You look up, feeling frustrated at the girls comment. She's dark looking, wearing green fishnets and other gothic attire. She had biker gloves on the pale hands picking at some bacon on her plate. She gives you an annoyed look, and blows a strand of white hair out of her eyes. She had a streak of white at the front of her hair, and at the back, her hair was reddish brown.   
  
"At least I'm eating my food, Rouge" you think angrily to yourself. You look at your image inducer, and think of Amanda again.   
  
"Kitty's right. I haven't been myself. Maybe I should talk to Amanda about this" You ponder, then you disappear from the room in a puff of smoke. This time you re-appear outside of the institute. You look around you, then teleport again to the outside the institute. 


End file.
